


【翔润/拉郎/pwp】ENVY

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi(band) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: 御村托也&藤堂步&鸣海凉介→叶山贵司。





	【翔润/拉郎/pwp】ENVY

Part 1  
“叶山老师想玩个游戏吗？”  
粗壮的肉棒在唇间进出，耻毛扎得生疼，他被人粗暴得顶弄着小嘴，窒息感涌上喉头。和少年稚嫩的面容极不相称的肿胀阴茎塞满了叶山的口腔，实在含不下去的部分只好不情愿地伸出手去抚慰根部，不时去揉捏囊袋，嘴唇下的黑痣被腺液弄脏而显得格外色情。来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出，滴到遍布红痕的精致锁骨上，他早就被人扒光了衣服，赤裸着身子跪坐在空无一人的教室里和自己的学生做着这种不伦之事。因为极度的羞耻而紧闭着眼睛，黑暗只让他的不安感愈加浓郁起来，叶山被男孩抓住头发被要求睁开眼睛看着对方，说着恶劣的话（“明明都做了这么多次还这么害羞，叶山老师真可爱”）来把他调戏得满脸通红，藤堂这才露出一个灿烂的笑容，掐着他的下巴最后猛烈地冲刺了几下全部射在了他嘴里。  
——就连做这种事的时候，他都像个一如既往的优等生，耀眼得让叶山几乎难以直视。  
“不想要惩罚的话，老师就要乖乖吞下去哦。”  
藤堂步蹲下身去，摸着下巴仔细端详着因为大量的精液而呛着不断咳嗽的老师，叶山被他折磨得全身酸软无力，只得堪堪跪坐在地上任由对方动作。他今天没在叶山下面贪吃的小嘴里塞什么东西，只是简单地玩弄着那人另一张不诚实的小口——哪怕再怎么否认，等下老师就自然知道自己的身体有多饥渴了——他笑着想，心里对过一会就会出现的神秘来宾愈加期待起来。男孩脸上挂着一如既往的笑容，怜惜地摸了摸他的嘴角擦去沾上的几滴黏液，修长的手指又在叶山丰厚的下唇上反复流连磨蹭着。藤堂眯着眼睛看着叶山带着惊恐的眼神，艰难地将他浓稠的白浊吞下，然后讨好般地凑到他还没完全软下去的阴茎旁用小脸蹭了蹭。  
“真乖。”  
男孩摸了摸他柔软的黑发，心下只感到有趣，一向温和友善但总是对他有些疏离的老师如今主动伏在他的身下——虽然原因并不是那么美好——积极地为他服务，等下还会被他操成最淫荡色情的模样，他就心情大好了起来。藤堂微笑着，满意地看见叶山乖乖地将他肉棒上的白浊和腺液清理干净，摸着他的耳朵又问了一次：“老师还没回答我呢，要玩吗？”  
叶山贵司抬起头看他，由于之前的口交而被逼出的生理泪水还挂在眼角，泛红的桃花眼不再被黑框眼镜遮掩后格外诱人。被拿走了眼镜让他视线模糊，心下极度不安，叶山深刻地了解这个外表完美无缺的优等生恶魔的本质，尤其是那人今天还没对他做些什么特别过分的事。把柄被拿捏在藤堂手里他也不敢轻举妄动，只好一次又一次地屈服于对方越来越过分的游戏：如果说一开始被冰凉的听诊器贴上身子挑逗得浑身酸软还只是个开始，后来愈发肆无忌惮的藤堂逐渐在他面前展露出魔鬼的一面，不允许触碰前方就被塞进后穴的跳蛋或者按摩棒操弄到高潮已经是常事，那人甚至有些时候还会逼迫他上课的时候夹着他刚射进去的精液，完美地回答问题时笑着偷偷将玩具推到最高挡，就为了欣赏他因为高潮而潮红的脸蛋和颤抖无力的双腿……叶山也不是没想过中断或者逃离这段过分的师生关系，但比起真正的威胁藤堂惊人地更擅长“情感勒索”——他家访的时候见过优等生对待妹妹的乖巧和温柔的模样，私下里打听过他真正的背景之后才在心里开始纠结起来，面对那人清爽而阳光的笑脸他心脏漏了几拍，在心里长长地叹了一口气又决定暂时顺着他的意思、陪他玩这些成人的游戏——据藤堂在床上说的，他可是在和叶山做这种事之后心情好到都不想去勒索别人了。  
也许……这样对藤堂和其他无辜的人都好，叶山告诉自己。为什么偏偏是他？强迫自己不去想这个问题，他试图逃避自身那时过快的心率，哪怕当时藤堂是主动在他面前表现出弱势博取他的同情，但不可否认的是，在男孩的威胁下不去和工藤相处，他几乎都快忘记那位女学生了。  
“老师？”  
见叶山失神地半天没说话，藤堂把他拉到讲台上让他倚着桌子，这个教室虽然偏僻但也不算完全没人经过，被迫暴露在窗前的恐惧感使叶山瞬间回神，他试图缩起身子挡住自己一丝不挂的上身，“啊……会被人看到的……”  
藤堂好整以暇地笑着看他，一副游刃有余的模样，“没关系的哦，我可舍不得老师的身体被人看到……”手指在叶山光洁白皙的身上游走，在青紫的牙印和掐痕处男孩坏心思地按了按惊得叶山微微一颤。他皮肤本就敏感，那人留下的痕迹很久都难以消退，更别提做爱的时候藤堂刻意在他颈间烙下的吻痕，位置过高难以遮挡，就像是宣示主权一般，让他在同事的眼前尴尬地无地自容。叶山还记得某个周一的晨会之后，刚调任过来没多久的校长先生走到他身边对他耳语，让叶山注意一下影响，当时鸣海的表情有些古怪，指着自己的后颈悄悄暗示，那双漂亮的眼睛里闪过一丝意味不明的光。  
“你今天很不专心。”  
藤堂冷冷地开口，他被叶山开小差的行为闹得有些恼火，捏着对方的下巴就强硬地吻上去，那人不愿松开唇齿让他尝到腥味，他也就随意地掐了一把叶山敏感过头的腰部，果不其然地让他软了半边身子无力地倒在藤堂怀里乖乖送上自己的舌尖。两人舌吻了很久，交换着唾液被男孩纠缠着舌头，被人大肆侵犯口腔的恍惚感叫叶山再次出神，他一直为那人高超的吻技感到迷惑，但一向好学的人一开始生涩的床技在他们几次欢爱之后飞速地进步，很快就能轻而易举地找到敏感点把叶山操得浪叫连连快感翻涌而来。藤堂最后放开他的时候叶山倚在他胸前轻喘，努力无视掉那人的调戏，因为缺氧而憋得通红的小脸让男孩感觉自己下体又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，他暗示性地顶了顶胯指示他说，“自己把腿分开。”  
“不要……在这里不行……”  
叶山疯狂摇头，他一偏过头去就能看到窗外操场的一角，虽然是放学时分但部团活动的同学还随时可能出现，可能被暴露的恐惧感让他害怕地试图去讨好那人，用湿润的上目线看去，“你先……忍一下好不好，我们回家再做……”  
“不行。”本就有些恼怒的人毫不犹豫地拒绝，他今天可是安排好了后面的游戏，哪能轻易如了叶山的愿，但他还是想看到叶山更多的真正不为人知的一面，“这样吧，等下你自己扩张做准备，我就把窗帘拉上。”  
他沉默了片刻，看着藤堂幽深的眼神知道今天这次是铁定逃不过了，只好咬着下唇艰难地点了点头，接过那人从口袋里拿出的润滑剂就看到藤堂说话算话地离开他去拉了窗帘，然后在暗下来的房间里站在墙边抱着胸打量着他。“开始吧，等下还要玩新游戏呢。老师很期待吧？”藤堂笑着问他，他用下巴指了指叶山，若有所思地看了一眼挂钟，“时间差不多了呢。”  
“……我知道了。”  
被调教良好的身子哪怕在听了藤堂的调戏之后都会让他恍惚，叶山慢慢脱下自己的裤子放在一边，在藤堂火热的视线下他愈发害羞，扯下内裤的时候他几乎感到自己前后开始流水了。因为刚才的吻他早就起了反应，半勃的肉棒抵着布料本就有些不适，完全暴露在空气中羞耻感又让他难过起来，无意识发出诱人的嘤咛，“嗯……”  
“继续啊。”  
男孩脸上还挂着笑容，挑起眉看着叶山乖乖地把手指探向紧闭的后穴，其实昨天刚刚被操过的小穴也没那么难以扩张，他听话地没有去抚弄前方挺立的欲望而是自己掰开雪白的臀瓣去揉着穴口，等到那张小嘴已经开始一张一合往外吐水的时候藤堂笑着问他，“老师真饥渴呢……光是自己摸就有反应了？”  
“唔……嗯啊……”他轻轻喘着为自己扩张，伸进一只手指的时候竟然是轻而易举地在穴里出入，叶山被自己愈发淫荡的身子惊到，卡在半空也不知道如何是好，只能硬着头皮戳进第二根沾满润滑的手指，开始在火热而湿软的内穴里缓缓地搅动起来。一时空旷的教室里只有两人沉重的呼吸声，黏稠的水声让人脸红心跳，叶山在自己能够放进三根手指抽插之后才抬起头泫然欲泣地看着藤堂，努力去忽视自己身下那片积起的水痕，也不知道是他自己分泌的肠液还是过多的润滑，“……可以了。”  
“啊，正好呢。”没有立刻过去，藤堂最后看了一眼时间，指针刚好走到六点，他抬高了声音对外面本应是空无一人的走道说，“请进吧，御村同学。”叶山一时被他的话惊呆，他僵在原地不知如何是好，求助地看向藤堂试图看出这不过是他开玩笑的手段，饥渴的软肉一吸一吸地缠上他还没来得及从后穴拿出来的手指，这时门却吱呀一声开了。  
？！  
进来的人正如藤堂步所说，是叶山教的隔壁班的优等生御村托也。御村还是那副高傲冷静的模样，英俊而帅气的脸对上叶山的视线时顿时淡出一个他熟悉的微笑，礼貌得恰到好处却让叶山感到极度的不适，眼里闪着意味深长的亮光。他对着藤堂抬了抬下巴，没说什么只是大步向叶山走来，露出可爱而清秀的笑脸小心翼翼地站在他面前，就像是打量着一件商品般、毫不掩饰地用视线大肆舔过他的全身，然后礼数周全地对着叶山打了个招呼，“叶山老师。”  
“御村、啊……”  
大脑被过多的信息轰炸，叶山感觉自己快要晕倒，被人发现的恐惧如约而至，他害怕地想要后退逃开却被不知何时出现在背后的藤堂一把按住拉进怀里，他看着眼前自己器重的学生会会长，虽然不像是撞破但这样……  
“叶山老师觉得怎么样？喜欢吗？”藤堂的声音带笑，他将下巴搁在叶山肩上手臂在那人纤细的腰身处收紧，在叶山看不到的地方对着御村露出一点恶劣的笑意。他早就发现了御村对叶山超越师生的感情，加上对方完美的家世和身份，不像他一样有着沉闷的背景而是如此的耀眼优秀，让他极度想要下手将那人也拉下深渊，一起沉沦在名为叶山贵司的甜美黑暗里。叶山完全不了解自己真正的魅惑之处，将一切都隐藏在那副眼镜之后也不能阻止藤堂发现他真正诱人的一面，他想要独自占有却更想借机也让御村这种大少爷尝尝滋味，光是想到今后可以随意掌控对方最深沉的秘密就让他兴奋地抑制不住自己——御村会喜欢的，不止是叶山温和美丽的外表，还有他内心深处需要挖掘才能得到的最浪荡艳丽的一面。  
“怎么可能……放开我！”  
怀里的人剧烈的挣扎着，被藤堂突然插入的手指直接僵了身子，被男孩玩弄了那么多次，光是手指就能够让他兴奋得前后流水，那人注意到他绞紧的后穴，在叶山耳边轻笑了一声。叶山被那人粗暴的动作弄得又疼又爽，他还没忘记眼前还站着御村，嘴上不断拒绝藤堂进一步的疼爱，“不要……御村同学、啊……不要看……”  
“为什么？”一直冷眼旁观的御村凑上来贴着他的额头，他动作温柔地抚摸着叶山的黑发，目光就像是对待恋人那般含情脉脉，“你很美。”  
叶山觉得自己快要疯了，下方的后穴饥渴而贪婪地吸吮着藤堂的手指渴望着更粗更硬的东西插入，但是眼前站着的是他分外关注、十分喜爱的学生，他深知御村和藤堂不同，他的优雅和温柔是真的，优秀是由内而外的散发——被这样前途不可限量的学生观看自己淫荡的模样，他只觉得羞愧难当，感觉自己像只熟透的虾子浑身上下都冒着热气。下面的空虚感让他情不自禁的扭腰，御村注意到他的小动作，笑着贴近他的嘴唇，“我可以吻你吗？”  
“唔、不……”  
话还没说完就被御村立刻吻住，和藤堂之前的亲吻不同，御村的动作意外的轻柔，他似乎把叶山当作了什么易碎品似的，小心翼翼地试探着他的嘴唇。柔软的唇瓣被分开，叶山无意识地放进御村灵活的舌头，闷哼着任由对方亲吻。藤堂看着他享受的模样一时有些不爽起来，他开始莫名感到嫉妒，叶山一直以来属于他的秘密被人侵占，男孩果断地将叶山的下身抬起来，让他跪趴在讲台上，“我要进来了哦。”  
“不要……啊！”  
下身被毫不留情地破开，叶山感觉自己快要被藤堂粗硬的肉棒贯穿，他疼得缩起身子却被御村温柔地分开，那人亲吻着他的额角让他放松下来，嘴上说出的话倒是毫不温柔，“乖，我们还要很久才能结束呢。”  
藤堂在他穴里缓慢地抽动着，那里做了这么多次还是紧致得让他沉迷不已，破开的层层媚肉立刻就饥渴地吸附上他的肉棒，爽得叫藤堂头皮发麻，他掐住叶山的腰，拍了拍他圆润的臀部低声说：“开始了哦。”然后就是极尽激烈的操干，藤堂这次一开始就做得又狠又快，他在那人湿软的穴里整根抽出又大力进入，角度刁钻地对准他隐藏在深处的敏感点疯狂地操弄着。叶山被干得呜呜淫叫，后穴湿的不断往外挤出蜜液，声音又奶又媚完全不再介意御村的存在，藤堂额头蒙上一层细汗轻笑着操他，“老师真棒……”   
“太、太深了……！好疼、你慢一点……啊……藤堂、啊我不行了……太快了呜……”  
眼前的人被操得发出他从未听过的好听声音，御村只觉得自己硬得发疼，他看到叶山一副上下都受过疼爱的浪荡模样心下一动，干脆解下腰带将自己滚烫的物件贴上他的小嘴，“老师可不要偏心啊。”  
“唔……”叶山睁开眼睛，他着了迷一般伸出红舌隔着内裤去舔御村的肉棒，那里几乎是瞬间胀大了几分，吐出的腺液将布料打湿，御村按住他的后脑让他抵着自己的欲望。他伸长了脖子用牙拉下御村的裤子，完全勃起的巨物弹跳出来打在他的脸上，弄脏了他本就沾了点干涸精液的小脸，叶山完全不介意腥臭就直接张嘴把它吞进去，仔细地舔弄起来。  
“叶山老师真是饥渴呢。”  
喘着粗气干他的人见了他的动作有些不爽，虽然能让御村沉沦本就是他的目的，但叶山主动去取悦同学的这种恬不知耻的行为还是叫藤堂更为兴奋，他捣得穴口起了白沫，粘腻的水声混着肉体的拍打声，每一次进出都像是要将囊袋塞入那般深入，“这么骚？上下都要男人的肉棒填满才满意吗？”  
御村咬着下唇忍耐着，他抬头就能看见叶山被架起的翘臀，藤堂紫黑的巨物在雪白的臀瓣间进出，凹陷的腰线美好诱人，上面环着别人的手臂——虽然是赴藤堂的约，他承认自己对叶山有着不可言说的欲望，但那更像是对教师的仰慕而不是现在这种愈发淫媚的场景……但他的确喜欢，比藤堂料想的还要无可救药地沉迷，所以在藤堂弯起嘴角邀请他的时候才一口答应了。  
他知道藤堂步在打什么主意，但是为了叶山贵司……他宁可赴这次的鸿门宴。  
何况叶山的主动出乎他的意料，可能是被操得神志不清，他愈发努力地舔弄着御村的肉棒，主动伸手去抚慰他的欲望，用小舌缠绕之后还努力做了几个深喉，让御村额角的青筋暴起，呼吸也更加粗重了起来。火热的口腔和紧致的喉咙让他爽得不能自已，御村按着他的额发温柔地进出，把叶山眼角的泪水拭去，在快要射精的时候强行把自己抽出来射了他一脸。  
“啊……”  
叶山不知在什么时候已经射了，藤堂摸了一把两人连接的位置，他湿得厉害，淫液几乎能拉丝，他摸了一把凑到御村面前，“御村同学不用手下留情的……你看叶山老师已经这么想要了嘛。”御村沉默了一下，他掏出手帕帮叶山擦去脸上的白浊，就连睫毛上都挂着点精液让他极度色情，纤长微卷的浓密睫毛像把小刷子勾得他心痒，下体再次起了反应，“我知道了。”  
“呜……”被操干着的师长听了他们的对话之后从喉咙里发出低声的呜咽，叶山心叫不好，光是藤堂一个人他平时就够受了，要是御村也跟他们一起玩的话……自己会坏掉的。太糟糕了，他连连摇头，“不要……御村同学……不可以、啊……会坏掉的……”  
“老师不喜欢我吗？”  
白衣的少年皱着眉头看他，他在被叶山拒绝的时候心里还是有点难受，凑上去像只小兽一般可怜巴巴地看着他，眨巴着大眼睛，“我真的很喜欢叶山老师……平时看到老师的时候……您知道您有多迷人吗？我想要和老师更多的接触……可以吗？”  
叶山沉默了，藤堂还在身后一刻不停地干着他，高潮临近的感觉让他神志不清，看着御村的唇一张一合只觉得眼前发黑，也听不进那人到底在说什么，干脆就一把拉下对方的领带亲了上去。他明白御村的喜欢只不过是普通的仰慕，但被心爱的学生亲口说出喜欢让叶山感觉飘在云端，他享受着御村的吻，下一刻在藤堂最后的冲刺下再次缴械，后穴噗嗤噗嗤地喷出一股淫液来。  
被高潮后的小穴疯狂吸吮，藤堂闷哼一声射在了他体内，抽出来的时候带出汩汩的白浊和黏液，叶山还处于高潮余韵的快感中大脑昏昏沉沉，胸前的敏感点被御村肆意玩弄，那人像是不满足似地又舔又咬，含糊不清地叫着他的名字，“老师……好可爱、这里都是粉色的……”  
“不要玩了……”  
他想要抵抗却被御村按住他的手腕，藤堂绕到他们跟前，从讲台里拿出一台DV对准叶山的脸，“叶山老师笑一个啊。”叶山奋力抵抗，但镜头对上御村的脸的时候对方只是露出了一个温和的笑意，藤堂心里一惊，只听见那人一如既往的冷淡声音，“藤堂同学……你就这么想被校长先生知道你做的事吗？”  
“什么？”他愣住了，死死盯着御村那张好看的脸，想要冷笑却发现自己声音僵硬，“鸣海凉介怎么会知道？别开玩笑了。”  
叶山抬起头看着他们，他浑身酸软得厉害只能半靠在御村怀里，对上藤堂的眼睛的时候他心里一动，脑海里闪过藤堂家的情景让他心脏被抓起那般喘不过气来，藤堂被烟头烫过的伤疤在眼前浮现，他下意识想要去保护这个孩子，“等一下……御村……”  
“没关系的老师。”不明真相的少爷显然没理解他的反应，御村温柔地按着他的头让他埋在自己怀里，他看着叶山和藤堂病态的关系之后愈加为他的老师难过，冷冷地看着藤堂僵硬的脸，“我劝你还是放过他吧，不然等校长先生知道了这件事……还有你做的其他事情，你可最轻也是要被退学的。”  
藤堂沉默了一会，他看着叶山微微打颤的大腿出神，叶山这具美好的身体让他上瘾的同时他也想真正地抓住那人的心，光是一个御村托也还不足以打乱他的计划，他缓过神来冷笑着回应，“是吗？你确定叶山老师……”他捏着叶山的下巴和他对视，沉默的男人眼底是深不见底的黑，眸光动了一下，“想让他喜欢的校长大人知道这件事吗？”  
“喜欢的？”  
叶山和御村同时一僵，男孩看了他们的反应笑得更开心了，他眯起眼去和叶山接吻，掰过他的脸强硬地让他看着自己，“我可是知道的哦。叶山老师和前妻离婚之后……明明就是校长大人来呵护着你嘛。那个女生不说，鸣海凉介可是对你照顾万分了吧？真不愧是老师……你看不仅是我被你吸引了，就连御村会长和校长先生都暗暗喜欢着你呢。”  
“我没有……怎么可能……”叶山难以置信地看着他，他是对鸣海的关注和照顾感谢有加，御村刚才虽然告过白但他也只当是年轻人的一头热没放在心上，但是鸣海凉介的话……怎么可能？  
嫉妒吗？  
藤堂笑着看了一眼御村，他看着对方铁青的脸色心情更好，再次举起DV这次甚至把自己也录了进去，如果要让鸣海凉介知道的话，那就一起沉沦吧。他爱抚着叶山的脸，脸颊上的软肉手感极好，“不信的话……你可以现在把校长大人叫过来嘛。哪怕他一定要把老师带走，我才不相信他不会回家之后就把叶山老师给操了呢。”  
他想起那次给叶山后颈留下的吻痕，对方在不知情的情况下被鸣海发现了，校长眼里的妒火他可是看得一清二楚。藤堂觉得事情愈加有趣了，他几乎是现在就想把鸣海喊过来……在电话里应该怎么说呢？只要让叶山老师叫几声就好了吧？  
御村沉默了很久，久到连叶山都不安了起来，他搂住少年的脖子主动把自己送上去，他清楚自己现在就像求欢的娼妓也不管不顾，对学生的关注让他心里堵得慌，“御村同学？你没事吧？”  
他明白藤堂眼神的深意，御村想，嫉妒到发疯。他看着自己怀里的美人，沉默着握住他的后颈把人拉进怀里抱着，他从未感觉过这样的无助，在叶山耳边喃喃自语，“我该怎么办……”优秀的人自然备受仰慕，御村承认这点，但对于叶山……如果真如藤堂所说三人都沉迷追逐的话，鹿死谁手还不一定呢。  
他有这个必胜的决心。  
“御村同学。”  
叶山跪坐在他怀里，他主动分开双腿缠上御村的腰，咬了咬牙还是放任自己成为教师失格的典范——他实在是对御村的情况放不下心，不忍毁了他的前途，开口主动邀请道：“御村同学要是不放心的话，来做吧。”

后面的事情叶山已经记得不太清楚了。  
他做出邀请之后就看到御村眼神都变了，英俊优雅的学生会会长缓缓解下手表放在一旁，脱下外套然后就是把他按在讲台上狠狠地操干起来。叶山只觉得下身几乎不是自己的了，他被不断涌上的情欲打在岸上，浪潮一波波地冲刷着他的脚踝，御村说着“本来想温柔点对你的”身下的动作是前所未有的凶狠，中出后被干到麻木的后穴合都合不上。后来又被藤堂破开肿胀的穴口大力操干着翻出艳红的穴肉，来不及下咽的口水流下又被御村舔去，他在源源不断的肉体拍打声和浪荡黏稠的水声里听到自己的浪叫，不知羞耻地发出高亢的呻吟，光滑的后背被御村吮出一个又一个的吻痕；帮他口交的时候叶山被前后夹击的快感爽得不能自已，大脑一片混沌，根本不知道自己在说些什么，只能发出断断续续的音节，“啊……要……要坏掉了……”  
最后他几乎什么都射不出来了，藤堂埋在他的腿间尽力挑逗着他的欲望让他涨得发痛，叶山难受地扭着腰却被御村袭来的肉棒再次填满，身下一片狼藉，他浑身上下都是被精力旺盛的年轻人烙下的痕迹，青青紫紫的极为浪荡不堪。做到最后的时候两人交替着插入，他抑制不住地不断高潮，甚至在御村和藤堂各一次之后后穴连续高潮喷出淫水，后穴只要流出白浊就会被再次中出，塞满两人的精液被强迫夹紧屁股不让漏出来，藤堂拍了一把他布满指痕的臀示意他抬头，这时候御村拿着DV对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“对着校长先生打个招呼吧，叶山老师。”  
“啊……”  
叶山再也支撑不住，一句话都没能说出口就直接昏睡了过去。

Part 2  
“叶山老师。”  
刚下课就被点名的人身子一僵，他下意识地想要夹着教案就从教室后门里溜走却发现鸣海早就吩咐伊藤关上了后门。叶山绝望地看了一眼自己的好友，对方给了他一个加油意味的wink之后刻意让他去见鸣海，悄悄在他耳边说了一句“校长大人找你好久了，我看你可要把握好这个机会”就让叶山更加紧张起来，他回头的时候和藤堂对上视线，模样乖巧的男孩对他露出一个笑容，做了一个“等你回来”的口型，他只好硬着头皮迎上去。  
“……鸣海校长。”叶山尴尬地开口，自上次从藤堂那里得知鸣海的事之后他几乎是每天绕着对方走，他已经被那两个学生缠得死死的还不想给自己再添一份负担，何况他对鸣海凉介一直怀有感激之情，“有什么事吗？”  
鸣海眯着眼睛看他，他面带笑意叶山却感到不安，“来我办公室说吧。”  
他磨磨蹭蹭地跟着鸣海，心里想了不下十种脱身的方法最后还是作罢，刚才只是张了张嘴就听到对方毫不犹豫地抢白，“我知道你等下没事，不许逃跑。”  
“我没打算逃跑…”叶山尴尬地摆手，他放稳心态试图让自己占据主动，“有什么事不能在这里说吗？”  
鸣海停下脚步，他意味深长地看了他一眼，眼里闪着陌生的光彩，声音低沉：“我有点东西想给叶山老师看看，在这里会被人发现的。”  
……莫非。他几乎是想立刻就逃跑，刚迈了两步就被人抓住手腕，鸣海冷淡地把他拉到身边，手腕被抓得生疼他不敢作声，只好哭唧唧地看着他的眼睛试图让鸣海放过他，“校长先生……”  
“我很伤心。”  
他们似乎完全沟通不到一起去，叶山绝望地想，他硬着头皮听着鸣海一字一句地谴责他，“你这么久都故意躲着我，还不愿意和我谈谈……就连我堵你都是来班上的，还想逃跑，叶山老师就这么讨厌我吗？”  
我不是我没有，叶山张了张嘴半天说不出话，我就三天没跟你打照面就伤心了？感情我平时也不是天天能和你见面啊？他叹了口气，看着鸣海打开校长办公室的门把他推进去，然后光明正大地落了锁，“不是……你干嘛锁门？”  
“怕你跑呀。”  
鸣海倒是回答地十分坦然，他理直气壮地把人按到椅子上打开电脑，然后点开了电子信箱。叶山已经不想再抵抗了，他看着鸣海专注的侧脸心里开始胡思乱想，最大的可能就是藤堂把他们上次拍的视频传给了鸣海，和学生闹出这种事他大概是要被直接开除，鸣海再喜欢他也不管用……只希望那两个小兔崽子打了码，他绝望地想着，我真不想让别人看主角是自己的小电影啊。  
“对不起……校长先生我会自己写辞职信的……”他想了半天还是主动开口请罪，鸣海惊讶地看了他一眼，眼睛瞪得很大，叶山被他的眼神吓到又回想起上次藤堂执意要玩的游戏，他被蒙住眼睛被两人轮流操干还要分辨谁是谁……妈的，他在心里骂娘，我是先招比较好吗？但是御村的话，他一定要帮御村洗脱嫌疑，就说是我主动勾引他的吧。  
鸣海看了他半天，语重心长地安慰他，有些不高兴，“这又不是你的问题，没事就要辞职你想干嘛？”  
“诶？”  
叶山楞了下，这不是我的问题你难道要怪学生？他吓得连忙摆手弯腰道歉，就差土下座了，“不不不真的是我的问题，真的很抱歉校长先生！”  
“……要是你的问题的话，那只能怪你太好看了？”  
那人挑起眉若有所思地看着他，转了两圈仔细端详着他，在叶山感觉快要被视线杀死之前才缓缓开口，“确实如此，我要是变态也选你这样的。”  
“……校长，你别说了……”  
“为什么？你遇到变态性骚扰你我作为你的上级还不能说了？”  
诶？  
他僵在原地，性骚扰？藤堂那种程度已经直接算性侵了吧？叶山越想越迷糊，他想你还是给我个痛快吧，很干脆地对鸣海装傻，“鸣海校长还是跟我说清楚吧，我真不知道你在说什么。”  
“……你在我面前还装什么，”鸣海叹了口气，他把电脑推过来给他看一封电子邮件，“喏。御村同学都告诉我了，他有朋友看到你前天在电车上被人骚扰了……是真的吗？”  
“啊……嗯。”御村？叶山眼皮跳了下，他完全搞不明白那两人到底想干什么，之前还在为他争风吃醋的男孩现在突然统一了战线决定一起对付假想敌，可是鸣海也不喜欢我啊？但他也不好说别的，只好顺着御村的意思点头承认，“没什么大事吧……我都忘了。”  
男人瞪了他一眼，走到他身边撑住他身下椅子的把手，整个人覆上来形成一大片阴影把叶山笼罩在下面，他身子一抖却被吓得难以动弹，“你被人摸了屁股也能忘？要是我摸了你是不是也能忘？”  
“……校长先生，你这个类比不太恰当吧。”叶山沉默片刻，他努力直视鸣海的眼睛，想让自己的语气更真诚一点，“我没事，真的。我可以走了吗？”  
“……”  
叶山睁大了眼睛。  
鸣海看起来就很好亲的嘴唇袭过来，他被男人突如其来的直球一下被打得措手不及，叶山在椅子上扭着身子想要躲开却被一手捏住了下巴直直地亲上去，鸣海一手按着他的手臂，就连膝盖都强硬地怼上来分开他紧紧合拢的双腿防止他挣扎。叶山空出来的一只手想要推他却被力气大得惊人的人紧紧抓住手腕，鸣海将他的双手抓在一起举在半空，然后毫不犹豫地向他的屁股探去——X的，你亲就亲别摸我啊！叶山在心里的吐槽对方完全没有听到，他被人亲得发懵，鸣海灵活的舌头还在他的嘴里作乱，他被迫扬起脖子露出漂亮的线条，来不及下咽的涎液顺着脖子流下，晶莹一片。舌头被吸得发麻，有限的空气被无情夺取，鸣海还在大力地揉捏他柔软的臀部，被放开的时候叶山直接瘫软在椅子上，一副遭到过度宠爱的模样。  
“……你干什么！”  
等到他终于想起来要发脾气，声音却软绵绵的仿佛在撒娇一般，叶山在对方猛烈的攻势下发现自己居然起了反应，被藤堂他们疼爱调教到过于敏感的身体在受到触碰之后难免前后流水，他觉得羞耻却兴奋起来，何况对方是他一直好感着的鸣海凉介呢？  
……我是不是好感太多人了，叶山痛苦地想，他蹙着眉头思忖自己真该狠下心和那群衣冠禽兽一刀两断，殊不知他现在低着头红着眼睛的模样让站在面前的鸣海只觉得可爱，“可是叶山老师看起来很享受啊。”  
“我才没有！”叶山瞪他，他不安分地动了动试图挣开鸣海的禁锢，对方的大手还搭在他屁股上让他想踢人，“你放开我！”  
校长看着他笑，然后指了指他的下身。叶山看去的时候耳朵都红了，他扭捏地想要并起腿却未果，下身鼓鼓囊囊地完全是兴奋了，他在心里大骂自己不争气的身体在关键时候出卖他，就连和藤堂或者是御村接吻也没有起过这么明显的反应……该死，他移开视线不去看鸣海带着笑意的眼睛，想要辩解却不知道说什么，“我……”  
“叶山老师很喜欢我吗？”  
男人笑着逗他，他覆上叶山的大腿，暗示性地磨蹭着，“换句话说吧，你过几天会忘了我摸过你吗？”  
“……你幼不幼稚？”  
“还有我亲过你这里？”轻抚着叶山的下唇，他被那里的小痣仿佛吸取了灵魂，觉得可爱又诱人，“你好美……想到有人碰过你我就很生气啊。”  
“……不会忘，可以了吗。”叶山硬着头皮承认，他在校长办公室里被鸣海亲出了反应这种事怎么可以忘得了，如果可以他真的挺想忘记这一切的，连着藤堂和御村的份。他试图屈服一下以让鸣海放过自己，跟藤堂步做如果说是被逼无奈，但和鸣海凉介扯上关系可真的不一样了——都是成年人，擦枪走火虽然不少见他可真不想闹到自己身上来，“亲都亲了，我可以走了吗？”  
“贵司。”  
那人突然喊他的名字，语气低沉而危险，他伸手摸上叶山的脸露出一个笑容，“我很喜欢你。本来一直没敢告诉你……但是出了那种事情，我也忍不住了。”  
“……御村君给你发邮件是这个意思吗。”叶山沉默半晌，他在心里埋怨御村没事找事，我又没遇上变态怎么就活该被强吻被表白，“鸣海君……抱歉，我现在没这个意思。”  
“你就真的一点都不喜欢我吗？”  
鸣海看着他，可怜兮兮地盯着他的眼睛，叶山觉得他下一刻眼里的火仿佛就会熄灭，他心下不安又不想过于心软沾上一身腥，只好伸手去摸男人柔软的额发，狠下心来拒绝，“对不起。”  
“……”  
不甘心。  
鸣海收紧了拳头。他其实没有像他说的那样，御村是给他发了邮件是没错，但是他还附了视频，叶山贵司在学生身下尽情承欢被操成荡妇的视频——他咬着牙看完之后想要直接找叶山要个解释或者干脆把那两人开除，但是他回想起视频里叶山在他的名字被提及之后的反应，和对着镜头为御村和藤堂求情说他们其实是好孩子，甘心主动地缠上男人的腰摆出诱惑的姿态就是为了防止他们受到伤害……他痛苦地瘫在椅子里看着开始重复播放的视频，最后那个据说是个恶魔的藤堂步对着镜头，不如说是对着他，一字一句地说出恶魔般的语句：  
——如果想要的话，三个人也不是不行。  
——你看叶山老师，其实在拼命保护着我和御村同学呢。  
他不能贸然行动，鸣海深知这点，御村看起来是刚加入他们的，而藤堂应该才是最开始把叶山拽下地狱的恶魔——可是为什么叶山想要保护他？鸣海虽然不解但他最后还是选择尊重叶山的选择，光是把柄握在对方手里也不至于做到这种地步，他本选择不告诉叶山真相独自将对方营救出来，只要他承认自己有点喜欢他就好了……但是现在。  
眼前闪过叶山那时后颈上的吻痕。  
鸣海知道他是不愿意将自己拖下水，但被暗恋已久的人亲口拒绝的沮丧和痛苦让他快要窒息，他看着叶山的眼睛，那里是一片死水般的深黑色，他隔着镜片和那片深潭对望，然后看到那里起了一丝波纹。  
果然还是对他有好感的吧。  
“叶山老师。  
“是学生就可以吗？”  
最后他还是成为了藤堂步那样的人。御村托也大概是真正仰慕着叶山贵司的吧，可鸣海凉介除了爱慕这种他们三人共享的感情外，还有无可救药的爱和占有。  
——那就带着我一起沉沦吧。  
叶山难以置信地看着他，他露出的近乎绝望的表情让鸣海太过心疼，但他还是冷着脸逼自己接着说道，“在学生面前张开腿求男人操就可以吗？是不是只要男人操你下面那张小嘴就行？那你干脆被我上好了。”  
“不行……你怎么……”  
他看上去要哭了，鸣海想，自己最深处的秘密被人无情地挖掘揭露出来，撕开伤疤戳弄流血的伤口然后往上面撒盐的感觉大概也比不上这吧。他答应自己要保护叶山的，最后却成为了和藤堂一样沉迷于虐待的最糟糕的人。我真的是很过分的人吧？他想，不但卑鄙恶劣，甚至比你一直想要保护的学生更过分。  
“怎么样？想要我告诉所有人吗？”  
叶山沉默了，他颤抖着手指开始解自己的衣服，露出漂亮的身体和上面暧昧的众多痕迹，眼泪从眼角滑下让他心疼不已，但鸣海强迫自己冷眼看着那人把自己脱了个精光然后抱着腿坐在椅子上，面露痛苦的表情然后自己分开了双腿。  
“……对不起。”叶山的声音发抖，他害怕极了，明明是感激已久的人突然因为他的事变成了恶魔——他知道鸣海不过是被气的，但是如果性能解决一切，那份悸动就不是真的了。他掰开自己的臀瓣，对他展示自己早就开始分泌肠液的小穴，不用看也知道那里正一张一合地往外吐水，打湿了座椅；叶山抬起头，用最温柔但是也最痛苦的声音对他发出了邀请，“鸣海君……求你操我。”  
“……对不起。”  
他还是低头了，对着惊讶的叶山道了歉，然后解开腰带走了过去。鸣海试探着伸进两根手指，果不其然小穴早已湿软得过分，他轻松地就能搅出水声。他为叶山感到难过的同时却难掩兴奋，觊觎已久的美人在自己身下主动打开双腿求他操干——他们明明是相互喜欢的，为什么最后会变成这副模样？  
随意扩张了一下鸣海就把自己送了进去，叶山咬着嘴唇默默承受着被破开深处的痛楚，过度的饱胀感混着快感如约而至，他绝望地发现自己因为得到了插入就爽得头脑发昏，被调教得太过敏感的身子让他得到的快感比以往几乎是翻倍的——适应了之后叶山就开始扭着腰求他动一动了，他抱着鸣海的脖子在他耳边吹气，极尽所能地求他操他——光是插入完全满足不了现在淫荡的身体，叶山发出难耐的呻吟，流着泪娇喘不停，“鸣海君、快操我……里面好痒……”  
“你就这么想要男人操吗，贵司？”  
鸣海心情沉重，他确实被叶山撩得硬得不行，胯下胀痛难耐，但他还是难过得要命，缓缓抽动了几下暂时解了渴却激起叶山更深的欲望，他难耐地扭着纤细的腰肢，抱着他的身子像只小猫在他的锁骨处舔舐，“快点……求你、想要凉介的肉棒呜……”  
“你先告诉我。”他还是决定问一问本人，“你为什么甘愿让藤堂和御村上你？”  
“啊……因为……”  
为什么呢？  
因为他还是喜欢他们的吧。  
“因为……我喜欢你。”  
最后的情景可想而知。叶山被鸣海抱着腿几乎在办公室的所有地方都留下过欢爱的痕迹，正值春天他本就过敏得厉害，被成年男人发育良好的性器一次次破开后穴，按在办公桌上、沙发上和书架前操干，然后再高潮时几次都被干到溢乳……他数不清自己被摆过几个姿势，明确了情人的心意之后鸣海精力旺盛到让他完全承受不住，三十代的男人如狼似虎般把他吃干抹净，叶山最后全身几乎没有一块地方是完好的，从肩颈到腰身布满了属于鸣海的牙印和吻痕，他急于给他烙印以展示所有权，哪怕是大腿内侧娇嫩的软肉都留下了印子——他被人舔过全身包括后穴，鸣海把舌头伸进去的时候叶山全身颤抖直接达到高潮，胸前的红璎被玩到红肿不堪，合不上的小穴吐着一次次内射的精液，最后一次他被抬起一条腿侧入，坐到鸣海腿上被插入得极深，却机械地翘起屁股最大程度上地迎合对方的抽插，被中出的时候他几乎感觉鸣海射到了他的嗓子眼……  
他的阴茎直挺挺地贴着小腹却什么东西都射不出来，鸣海还在他的小穴里压着腿不断地射入，叶山嗓子都哭哑了他都没放过他，小腹隆起里面全部都是校长先生的东西，被撑到极致的肉穴不断高潮着往外喷水，不知疲倦地收缩着去讨好插入的肉棒，他胸前干涸的奶水被鸣海一一舔去，然后去亲吻他的嘴唇。叶山老老实实任由对方动作，他张开嘴放进男人的舌头让他占据自己身体的所有部分，鸣海最后笑着看他，眉眼满是餍足的神色，“贵司又潮吹了呢，真可爱啊。”  
“呜……”  
他发出小猫般的呻吟，不明意味地呜咽着瘫软在鸣海身上，懒洋洋地喊累求他放过，鸣海的肉棒还插在他穴里没有离开，叶山沉默着，只听那人带着笑意的声音，“下次和他们一起玩吧，辛苦叶山老师了。”


End file.
